The San Francisco Vacation
by chasingballoons
Summary: Penny and Leonard devise a plan to help Sheldon and Amy reconcile which includes taking a trip to San Francisco! Apologies but this is a bit angsty. Don't let that put you off though! Romance to come...
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the shorter chapters. Warning: there will be lots of angst in this fic but please read it anyway! There may be a happy ending ;)**

It had been just over a month when Sheldon finally accepted it.

Amy had broken up with him.

He was alone.

Leonard was gone. Not far. But he was gone.

He was alone.

Amy would probably find someone better than him.

She would get married, have kids, move to a perfect little house in the suburbs and be happy.

And he would be alone.

And unhappy.

He didn't want to be the cause of Amy's unhappiness and therefore, if that meant that he would never be able to see or talk to her again, then he would. It was what she asked for. Space and time.

Sheldon had been away from work for the last week as suggested by the Head of Department as many reports came in of Sheldon sobbing at his desk, trying to build elaborate death machines and generally doing very little work. He was depressed. It had hit him. He had simply been lying in bed, refusing to get up, shave and shower. He had missed comic book night, he had missed Halo night, and he had missed vintage video game night. Had hadn't eaten any meals and just ate gummy worms. He didn't drink tea.

That was what Amy used to do with him. They sat opposite each other at the island. Blue and yellow mugs in hand. Her eyes glinting behind her red framed glasses as she would talk passionately of work, or her made up language, or harps, or Chaucer. He always liked to think her eyes sparkled when she looked at him.

And his eyes would gleam back.

Eye contact between them spoke much more than words.

xxxxxx

He couldn't give up.

He had accepted that he had been a bad boyfriend.

He had accepted that Amy was perfectly capable of finding someone better than him.

He had accepted that she wanted space and time.

Amy could do so much better, but he wanted to be with her and he thought she wanted to be with him. This was just a communication error. He would be better for her and was going to prove it.

xxxxxx

Sheldon was back at work, feeling refreshed. He was determined. He was going to win Amy Farrah Fowler back. He would devise a plan.

She had asked for time and space. Since he had been wallowing at home for over a week, he assumed that it had been long enough but he still wanted to run it by Leonard and Penny.

Leonard and Penny also delivered the news that Amy was not doing so well. Girls' night was now held at her house, she refused to answer their questions, she wouldn't take calls from her mother and she kept bursting into tears.

The image was heart-breaking for Sheldon, he hated to see Amy cry. However, he was pleased that she was suffering as much as he was. Was that bad? The sense of guilt still overpowered him though. He wanted to make things right.

And that is how Sheldon Lee Cooper found himself, four days later, stood outside the apartment of his ex-girlfriend.

 **Next up, Sheldon tries to talk with Amy and reason with her...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another angsty chapter. Sorry!**

Amy had barely heard the soft, quiet knock at the door until it was repeated. She left the kettle boiling and went to the door.

She was shocked to find Sheldon stood confidently behind it. He had not done his signature knock and as she looked closer, his skin looked greyer, his eyes drooped and he was skinnier. His biceps, however, still clung to his shirts, shaping his arms. Despite all this, Sheldon appeared to be on a mission. His eyebrows were low, giving him a stern yet worried look. He stepped close to her, she could feel his warm breath on the top of her head.

"Hi" Sheldon's voice was quiet and soft.

"Hello" Amy went to look in his eyes but soon turned back down to look at his chest. Sheldon watched her.

"I think we should talk" Sheldon explained.

"I really don't think that's a good idea Sheldon" Amy took a step back, still not making eye contact.

She made her way to the kitchen, trying to escape the situation, but Sheldon just followed. Amy went to take the kettle and began to pour herself a cup of tea. She didn't offer Sheldon one.

"Please Amy! How can you expect me to apologise and make things backs to the way they were if you won't let me talk?" Sheldon pleaded.

"You can apologise all you want but it won't make things the way they once were. I don't want to go back to the way it was anyway. I want it new and improved" Amy placed the kettle back and picked up her teabag by the string.

Sheldon looked heartbroken "What? But I know how to fix it. I know what to do. I made a plan"

"Sheldon I don't want you to fix things. I told you; we're over. You shouldn't need a plan, you should know what our problems are. Things clearly haven't been perfect between us" Amy argued

"How am I supposed to know what _you_ thought was broken about our relationship? I thought we were fine" Sheldon was beginning to get angry, how was he expected to read her mind?

He began to panic, this was not going to plan. He didn't know what to say.

Sheldon licked his lips and stepped closer to Amy. He missed her so much. All his life, Sheldon had mocked those whose lives were ruled by their heart not their heads, but now he was feeling true heartbreak, he understood. These past few months had been the hardest of his life. He yearned for Amy. Emotionally _and_ physically- something he had denied until recently.

He took and deep breath and blinked back tears, "I love you"

Amy finally made eye contact. She could see the tears welling in his eyes. The vivid blue was magnified by his salty tears. Amy was finding it hard not to cry herself but remained strong and kept eye contact.

Her face remained earnest "I love you too" she paused, "But you're making it harder and harder to get over you. I thought I needed space, but it just makes me want you more" tears were now trickling down her face, "But I can't spend time with you. I can't be near you but not have you. I just can't"

"But you can have me. I want you to have me. I want you too" Sheldon was severely crying by now, he stepped closer to her.

Amy moved back, "No Sheldon. I'm sorry. I'm confused. I need you but I at the same time I don't want you. But I know that you being here isn't going to help me get over you" She sniffed and stepped back "You should go"

Sheldon took one last look, his tear stained cheeks were pink and puffy. His eyes were pleading but Amy didn't look. Her eyes were focused to the ground.

Sheldon trudged to the door. Amy stayed in the kitchen.

His voice cracked "Goodbye, Amy Farrah Fowler"

And he was gone.

 **I'm sorry this was so sad! I promise it will get better eventually! Up next, Leonard and Penny intervene :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter is just Leonard and Penny figuring out what they're going to do about Shamy. Hopefully this will give you all a bit of a break from the angst!**

Penny trudged up the final flight to the fourth floor, exhausted. Leonard was just leaving apartment 4A and waited for her to reach him.

"How is she?" He questioned.

"Not good. She's been crying for hours. Poor thing, this has been really hard on her" Penny's eyebrows knitted together in sympathy and worry, "How's Sheldon doing?"

"The same. I finally got him to go to bed though" The pair walked over to their newly shared apartment.

"I told Amy to do what makes her happy but from what I saw, she is definitely not happy" Penny explained "She keeps trying to convince herself she's made the right decision"

Leonard went over to the kitchen and put the kettle on before joining Penny on the couch.

"I'm sure she did. Sheldon seemed so confident when he went to see her but now he's moping in a pit of despair. It may be the right decision for Amy but it's ruined Sheldon" He looked questioningly at Penny "What made her do it?"

"I think it was just a build-up of stuff" she explained "You of all people should be able to understand how she feels"

"I know, and I do, he just has a few loose screws. But she was the person who tightened them for him. I just think that they could have worked things out. They're crazy about each other, and this break up is affecting them both"

"Yeah. I just wish there was a way we could help" Penny hated how upset they both were, "We just need to get them together to talk. I don't think Amy really wants that though. She said she wanted space"

"It's been a month. How much more space does she need?" Leonard whined.

Penny looked at him sternly, "Leonard, it takes time. How long did it take you to get over me when we broke up? All we can do is be there for them as friends"

"That won't last long. We're going to San Francisco next week. Can you imagine how many phone calls I'm going to be getting from Sheldon?" Leonard signed, imagining his weekend ruined by Sheldon's post-break-up depression.

"They will just have to pester Howard, Bernadette and Raj... Those tickets were a slightly odd gift to give us, but I suppose it's the thought that counts"

Leonard chuckled at the thought of Sheldon being thoughtful "Yeah. It sounds like something him and Amy would have preferred"

The colour left Penny's face as the realisation hit her, just as the kettle whistled. Leonard stood to make the tea.

"Leonard. Do you realise what's happened? This trip. It _was_ supposed to be for him and Amy. Think about it. Everything that's planned, Amy would have loved it. Sheldon got these tickets as a gift for _her_!" Penny stood opposite the island, explaining to Leonard who had paused, holding the kettle as the boiling water cascaded down and began to flow over the brim of the mug.

"Leonard!" Penny shouted, the sound woke Leonard and he hastily placed the kettle down and began to wipe the surface. Penny continued "We can't go on this trip now!" she placed a hand to rub her forehead.

"It wouldn't be right. I'll tell Sheldon we're not going" Leonard agreed.

"No. He obviously didn't want anyone to know what he was planning. Especially since they've now broken up. It would humiliate him"

"Then what shall we do? We have to talk to him" Leonard brought the tea over and placed both mugs on the coffee table. The couple sat down in silence. There was a long pause before anyone spoke again, both quietly sipping their drinks.

"Maybe we don't have to tell him we know" Leonard was thinking, and became excited "This would be the perfect opportunity to get them together and talk. I'll tell Sheldon that you aren't coming and take him with the extra ticket. We buy a couple more and you take Amy. We trick them into spending time together. They would both really like San Francisco and I bet they would like it a lot better if they were kissing in a cable car" Leonard's eyebrows nudged up and down suggestively, a wide grin plastered on his face, his head tilted up slightly in his pride of this amazing idea.

Penny took time to process the idea "What if it doesn't work and they just end up fighting? That would ruin all our weekends" She was unsure of the plan.

"I think that's a risk I'd be willing to take if it means they can both be happy again" Leonard shrugged.

"In that case, I love it when you formulate devious plans" Penny shuffled closer to him on the couch and placed her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"And I love it when you use big girl words" Leonard teased.

 **Will Leonard and Penny's plan work? More to come :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter, Penny and Leonard put their plan into action...**

"I'm not sure about this. Last time I was on a plane, Wolowitz and I nearly died" Sheldon was restless in his seat.

"You're overacting. Just sit still" Leonard was already beginning to regret his and Penny's plan.

"I'm just checking the emergency exits are still accessible. Where's my life-jacket? It was here when we took off…ah found it" Sheldon's thoughts were disorganised and frantic, his fear of flying had only recently developed "Why didn't we take the train?"

"You had already bought the tickets and I wasn't wasting more money just to take the train. Plus it takes hours!" Leonard argued, he rested his head on his bent arm, trying to sleep.

"Nevertheless, the train is always better" Sheldon muttered and went to remove his seat-belt.

"Where are you going?" Leonard was suddenly wide awake.

"To the bathroom" Sheldon replied confused as he began to stand.

"Wait!" Leonard stood and looked frantically around, trying to think of an excuse. He caught Penny's eye who just nodded in understanding. She was seated at the very back of the plane, Amy was next to her looking out of the window. Luckily she had not seen the two men at the front of the plane.

Penny distracted Amy with the small television placed in front of them, "Have you watched the safety video?" She asked, leaning over and tapping the screen.

"What? The hostess literally just explained this all to us" Amy was disinterested and confused.

"Yeah but you can never be too safe" Penny attempted to laugh. She plugged in headphones and passed them to Amy who sighed in defeat and placed them in her ears.

Leonard waited until Amy was distracted.

"We only have 20 minutes until we land. Can't you wait?" he pleaded.

Sheldon looked at him in confused, he paused before replying bluntly, "No" and he made to leave again.

Leonard hastily jumped up and out into the aisle with him, "You know, I think I'll join you" he began to lead Sheldon down towards the bathroom.

"What? There's only room for one in there Leonard and I'm not sharing with you. Now please just let me past, I have to pee"

Suddenly, a barely comprehendible announcement was made 'Folks, we're beginning our descent into San Francisco, would you please all take your seats'

Leonard sighed heavily as they 'fasten seat-belt' sign flashed, he raised his eyebrows with a smug look towards Sheldon.

"Fine!" Sheldon turned abruptly and marched back to their seats.

Before Sitting down Leonard glanced towards Penny, she exhaled dramatically. That was close.

xxxxxx

Whilst Amy was getting her case from baggage claim, Penny took the chance to call Leonard.

"Hi, where are you?"

"Sheldon's get getting a cab"

"That was really close. We have to be more subtle"

"I told you not to get tickets for the same flight!" Leonard argued

"Well, it was last minute and I was not going to drive almost 6 hours with a depressed Amy in the car"

"Fine. Sheldon's coming back, I gotta go. See you at the hotel" Leonard ended the phone call.

xxxxxx

Penny quickly ushered Amy into their twin bedroom, frantically peering in all directions. Amy grunted as she was bustled in and the door was slammed shut behind her.

"What is going on with you?" Amy asked, dumping her bags down on the bed by the window.

"Nothing, nothing. I just want you to start relaxing. This trip is for you. We're going to do whatever you want. Nothing cures heartbreak like a girl's weekend" Penny smiled and joined her at the window. They stood at the there, watching the world go by. Amy let out a huge sign and leant her head against the window. Penny saw this and tried to raise Amy's spirits.

"So what do you want to do? We could go down to the spa? Hair salon? We could grab some food somewhere, in the restaurant? Go to the bar?"

Amy stood upright, "Can we go and look around the city? Maybe we could go on the cable cars?"

Penny wanted to say no, she was trying to keep Amy contained in the hotel to reduce the risk of running into Sheldon and Leonard. She and Leonard had agreed that he would keep Sheldon outside and she would keep Amy inside. They would reveal their plan to the pair later.

But for now she had to keep them apart.

They soon agreed to go and find a small café in the city and have tea. The ladies left their small hotel room and made their way down the corridor, Penny became shifty again.

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means a lot that you all take the time and effort to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leonard and Penny are still putting their plan into action! We begin with a text from Penny to Leonard. The storyline is mainly with the girls in this chapter.**

 _When are we going to tell them?_

 _Soon, this is hard to keep up_

 _Agreed. I don't know how long I can last_

 _How about tonight? Hotel restaurant for dinner?_

 _Sure see you later x_

Leonard quickly read Penny's text and locked his phone, shoving it in his coat pocket, and climbed the last steps to join Sheldon at the top of Coit Tower.

"You'd think seeing as we walk up four flights of stair everyday we'd wouldn't be so out of breath"

"Speak for yourself, I feel fine" Sheldon mumbled as he turned to look at the view "All I came here to do was ride the cable car. When are we going?" He asked.

"How about we do that tomorrow?" Leonard reasoned "By the time we get down from here it'll almost be dinner time"

Sheldon was silent, he was looking out towards Golden Gate Bridge, a wistful expression on his face.

Leonard joined him. Sheldon looked as if he had tears in his eyes, Leonard tried to lighten the mood, "Whoa. This doesn't do much for vertigo. How can you bear it?"

Sheldon let out a long breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, "I can't, let's go"

He turned abruptly and hurried down the steps. Leonard followed but was worried, Sheldon clearly wasn't enjoying this trip as much as he thought. He assumed Sheldon would loosen up and embrace the San Francisco culture, especially since he was so excited about it when he gave him and Penny the tickets. Leonard blinked and shook his head, attempting to understand Sheldon had never been one of his strongest attributes but he wanted him to be happy. An unhappy Sheldon was stressful and miserable. Hopefully, that would all change this evening…

xxxxxx

The girls had not had a good day. Amy was disinterested and miserable, she knew this trip would not have made her feel any better. Penny had assured her that it would take her mind off Sheldon, give them a chance to talk and an opportunity to have fun. However, all it did was make her home sick. She longed for Sheldon, although she said that she wanted space, his constant pestering and harassment had shown her that he wanted her back. She knew he didn't like change but this was different. He had been pursuing her and she had secretly been enjoying it. It showed he cared.

But now she was miles away from him, trying to enjoy her weekend. Penny had tried to help her but it just wasn't working.

"I just miss him so much. I thought this is what I wanted but it's taking longer to sort through my feelings than I thought" Amy complained.

"Well that's what this trip is for. We can talk, have some girl time and you can just let out everything you're thinking and feeling" Penny stroked Amy's arm.

Amy lightly smiled at Penny to show her gratitude. It was sweet of Penny to invite her to come. She must have known how much she would usually enjoy San Francisco's life and culture but today she was having a hard time appreciating it.

"Sorry for ruining your weekend, I'll try and be more cheerful" she apologised.

"Hey, don't worry about it. That's what this is all for. You were in this relationship for five years, it's completely natural for you to feel this way. It'll just take some time"

"I know. It's just so hard to see what I want. I mean, I want Sheldon but at the same time, I don't know if that's a good decision" Amy was upset and her eyebrows were crinkled in confusion.

"Yeah I get it, you don't know whether being with him is healthy for you"

"Yes, exactly. I wasn't sure if it was ever going anywhere. I wasn't sure if he wanted me that way. I wasn't sure if he was ever going to treat me better. I'm not sure what I want, I mean… I've never experienced someone else…" Amy's sentence trailed away to silence as she realised what she had just said. Was she seriously considering forming a relationship with someone else? But then again, what had she been expecting? It was she who had ended things with Sheldon, giving the implications that she wanted to move on.

Penny had been listening intently and continued the silence, watching Amy's eyes darting to and fro. It was as if she could actually see Amy's brain whirring and turning, trying to make sense of her emotions. Recently, Amy's entire demeanour was different, her forehead was permanently crinkled in stress, her eyes always drooped in tiredness and she sat hunched over as if she had just given up. Penny felt sorry for her, clearly Amy was confused and didn't know what she wanted, or what Sheldon wanted. Penny knew exactly what Sheldon wanted.

"It sounds like you need to talk to Sheldon" Penny said quietly as she moved her hand to sit on top of Amy's.

Amy drew back and straightened her back to sit upright "Every time I tried to introduce a discussion about our relationship, he would argue or change the subject or offend me" Her face turned angry as she remembered the countless conversations that had taken place.

"You'd be surprised how much he has matured. It was mostly because of you. You've been nothing but good for him" Penny assured her "I think he'd be open to having this talk. He clearly wants to talk about this too, He tried to come to you. He obviously wants you back"

"Maybe" Amy seemingly brushed away Penny's comment, leading her to think this was the end of the conversation, however, Amy spoke up, "I really want to see him, to talk to him, I just miss him and I love him so much"

Penny was ecstatic, "Really?"

"Yes. We can work this out. I'm going to see him as soon as we get home"

Penny smiled broadly and whispered to herself "Maybe he's closer than you think"

 **I'm really sorry if I've gotten any San Francisco facts wrong! I've never been there and tried to do some research to give me an idea, please let me know if anything is incorrect :)**

 **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Next chapter: Will Leonard and Penny reveal their plan? The answer is obviously yes! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A lovely long chapter for all of you :) Penny and Leonard finally reveal their plan! Again, sorry if there are any SF inaccuracies- please let me know if there is!**

Leonard and Penny were very excited. Their plan was working. After a quick and secret phone call, they had swapped the details and gossip that they had discovered. Both Sheldon and Amy were clearly miserable without the other, they undoubtedly wanted to get back together. They needed each other. Leonard was so sure that everything would work out that he had asked Penny to join him for dinner afterwards and maybe even retire to his bedroom to enjoy the rest of their evening.

Penny sat with Amy at the bar on the edge of her seat. She knew that Leonard and Sheldon were next door, in the restaurant, waiting for them. She was so excited that she gulped down her drink as soon as it came and stood up as if to leave.

"Shall we go through to get something to eat?" she swallowed in an effort to get rid of a hiccup lurching up her throat and causing her body to jolt.

"Hold on, I want to finish my drink. Are you done already? That was quick, even for you" Amy replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh I was just thirsty. Come on, let's go. You can bring your drink with you" Penny was hopping on her feet, pleading with Amy.

"Fine let's go" Amy swivelled on her stool and stood up, drink in her hand, and led Penny towards the restaurant.

Penny could barely keep the smile from her face. Any minute now Amy would be seeing the love of her life, all thanks to her and Leonard's plan.

xxxxxx

Leonard was also on the edge of his seat. He couldn't help staring at Sheldon, widely smiling. He knew what was about to happen.

Sheldon glanced up for behind his menu, "What?" he asked, noticing that Leonard was gawking at him.

"What? Nothing. I didn't say anything" Leonard realised what he was doing and withdrew his stare to look at his own menu.

"No, but you were watching me like a hawk looking for prey. Leonard, I told you I'm fine"

"I know, it's just you've been so down recently. Earlier when we were up Coit Tower you seemed… preoccupied and disconnected. Then you left so quickly. I just wanted to make sure you were okay buddy" Leonard put down his menu to look at Sheldon in the eye.

"Leonard, I just told you I was fine" He argued, not returning the eye contact.

"I know that's what you _told_ me but I've known you for long enough to know that it's not true" Leonard was really trying to make Sheldon open up and tell just him what he was thinking, he was obviously pining for Amy. Obviously Penny and he knew what was wrong but Leonard wanted to hear it from Sheldon. He just wanted to help, as soon as Sheldon admitted it to himself, he would be able to admit it to Amy.

Sheldon sighed and put down his menu but still did not look at Leonard.

"Since it looks like you're not going to let this go, I'll tell you" He paused and took a deep breath, eyelashes fluttering, gaining the courage to tell Leonard the truth.

"This trip was originally a present for Amy. I was going to bring her here in celebration of our 5th anniversary" Sheldon bit his lip and focused his gaze on the corner of the menu, flicking it between his fingers.

"Buddy. I… I'm really sorry" Leonard stuttered, leaning forward, his eyebrows raised high in earnest. Although he was trying to get Sheldon to confirm his thoughts, he never actually thought he would do it. It was still a shock.

Sheldon shrugged and continued to look at the list of food, pretending he was choosing what to order.

They sat in silence for a while. Leonard poured two glasses of water from the jug on the table and took a sip of his own.

Suddenly Sheldon spoke, Leonard wasn't expecting to hear anything so shocking, he opened his mouth in surprise, causing the water to dribble down his chin and into his lap.

"I was going to propose to her on Golden Gate Bridge"

He had said is so casually, as if he was attempting to just slip it into conversation without Leonard realising.

Leonard didn't have time to question Sheldon as at that moment he saw Amy and Penny walk into the room.

xxxxxx

Penny spotted the boys as soon as she walked in, however Amy started marching over to the opposite side of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Penny asked her, holding on to Amy's arm.

"Over there, I thought we could sit by the windows, there's a nice view of the city" Amy explained.

Penny tried to act aloof, "Yeah, we could but I think we'd be more comfortable over there" she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, "You know, that way we're closer to... the kitchens and bar" She laughed, "You know what I'm like" Penny imitated drinking from a wine glass in an effort to make an excuse.

Amy looked confused but turned and followed Penny to the other side of the room.

xxxxxx

Sheldon's back was towards the girls but Leonard could see Penny leading Amy right into their trap.

Unfortunately, Amy also saw the trap. Just as they reached the table, Amy peered out too look over Penny's shoulder, only to see the boys sat there.

"What's he doing here?" she shouted angrily.

At the sound of her voice, Sheldon jumped out of his chair and turned to face them.

He was just as angry "What's she doing here?"

"Surprise!" Penny threw her hands in the air, trying to lighten the mood.

Both Sheldon and Amy glared at her, eyes pointing daggers.

"Would someone like to explain what is happening?" Sheldon crossed his arms on his chest and stared at Leonard and Penny like an angry teacher.

"Well, we just knew how much you guys were missing each other and thought we would arrange for you to see each other and talk" Leonard explained. He was wary, they both seemed angry but he wasn't sure why. This was what they both wanted right?

"I can't believe you guys manipulated us like that! That's why you've been acting so strange all weekend!" Amy was shocked and fuming.

"Hey, you guys used to always do your little science experiments on us, how is this any different?" Penny became defensive. This was not how she had imagined this would turn out.

"You're playing with our emotions. This is a lot different, it's deeper" Amy's voice rose and she was attracting attention from the other guests. "I can't even look at you both. I'm going"

She turned to walk out of the restaurant.

Sheldon had been quiet, but he saw Amy was hurt, "Amy wait!" he called after her.

She did not respond so Sheldon quickly ran to catch up with her.

They walked out together.

 **Next chapter, Sheldon and Amy talk a bit- there will be some angst! Sorry! We also rejoin Leonard and Penny.**

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry but this is only a short chapter! Don't worry though the next chapter will be coming soon ;)**

"Should we follow them?" Penny asked, facing the door Amy and Sheldon had just walked out from "I feel terrible" she said, sinking into her chair.

"I know, I really thought they'd be pleased" Leonard stroked Penny's shoulder.

"I think we should wait here for them. They'll probably come back after they've had some time" Penny reasoned. She stood up.

"You're right...Where are you going?" Leonard asked

"To get another drink from the bar" Penny answered, a tone to her voice that made it sound like this was obvious.

xxxxxx

Sheldon had followed Amy outside. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to but she hadn't told him to leave. They walked in silence until Amy collapsed onto a bench. He joined her. They both looked up at the sky, the stars were sparkling and seemed to meld with the twinkling lights of San Francisco.

After a while, Amy spoke "I know they were trying to help. I just can't believe they went behind our backs like that. It's as if they think they know what's best for us, like they know what we want" She hadn't raised her voice and remained soft but she sounded frustrated.

Sheldon spoke quietly when responding, he barely moved and remained rigid against the cold, hard bench "What _do_ you want?"

Amy was taken aback by the abrupt question and froze.

"I don't know" she whispered in reply.

Sheldon turned his head, his hands were still in his lap, "I know I want you"

Amy didn't know what to do, she became overwhelmed with the her confusion and emotional turmoil. She wanted to kill Leonard and Penny for trying to do this, but she also wanted to thank them because talking to Sheldon was what she had wanted, but at the same time she wanted to get away from Sheldon and all the pain he had caused her and then she wanted to hold his head in her hands and kiss him. She was confused, overcome, overwhelmed and didn't know what to do.

So she ran.

xxxxxx

"They've been a while. Do you think I should call?" Penny was getting worried.

The couple had already ordered their food in the restaurant and it had just arrived.

"Yeah I would have thought they'd be back by now. How long do you think they'll be?" Leonard was also concerned.

"I dunno, they probably have a lot to talk about. I'm going outside to call Amy. They might even be out there right now, I'll get them" Penny stood, phone in hand and walked out the same way Sheldon and Amy had gone.

Leonard was left at the table alone but before he could even take a bite of his meal, Penny was back.

"It went to voicemail, they must still be talking. I'm sure they'll come back soon" Penny explained.

Suddenly her phone pinged and the screen lit up with a message.

 _Don't worry about waiting for me Penny. I just need some time, I'll be back soon. You and Leonard enjoy you're evening. Ax_

The couple, read the text together.

"I hope they're okay" replied Leonard after he had scanned the message.

Penny nodded and, after putting her phone away into her pocket, began to eat her meal.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" she said, not only to reassure Leonard, but also herself.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Leonard asked.

"I'm not sure. Amy said not to wait up"

"Why don't we go back to my hotel room and continue with the last part of the plan" Leonard raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Leonard! We can't do that whilst our friends are missing! We should wait here until they come back" Penny was insistent.

"Oh come on! We don't know how long they could be gone. Amy even said _not_ to wait for her!" Leonard begged.

"Okay fine! But if they ask I didn't give in for, like, another 20 minutes or so" Penny smiled slyly and took a bite of her salad.

 **Thank you for the support! The reviews are really appreciated! :)**

 **This has now become the longest fic I've ever written, and therefore the most views and reviews I've had. I just wanted to say THANK YOU** **! All your support really helps and means a lot! :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**In these next few chapters you'll be able to understand why I labelled this as 'angst' - I'm sorry!  
We begin to get a bit angry with a few arguments, but that's just their way of communicating plus, imagine the sexual tension ;)**

Amy didn't know where she was going, she just walked. She was so confused. Now she knew how Sheldon must have felt when he went on his train trip; she needed to get away and think.

Sheldon was not far behind the whole way. He could see Golden Gate Bridge getting closer and closer. After checking his watch he realised that they had been gone for almost one-and-a-half hours.

"Amy! Please wait!" He called after her

"Sheldon! Go away! I need to be alone" Amy shouted back without even turning around.

"Being alone was what caused this in the first place" Sheldon replied.

Amy turned swiftly she was tired of his constant need to be right and lack of understanding that she needed space, "No, these problems were caused by you" Sheldon had never seen her this angry before.

"Me? I haven't done anything!" Sheldon argued back in defence, but she was gone and out of earshot.

A thick fog was falling over the city. It was getting dark, Sheldon didn't like it, it was late and he was out in an unknown city. However, Amy was still walking away from him and he couldn't leave her. Therefore, he continue on after her, closing the gap between them in an effort to see her through the thick mist. They were getting closer to the bridge. He didn't want Amy walking over it in the middle of the night, although there was less traffic at this time of night, it still wasn't safe. He needed to keep her safe.

"Amy! Please!" he bellowed one last time.

xxxxxx

She was almost at the bridge. Amy still had no idea where she was going. It was very dark and very foggy. She didn't know what to do. She had no idea how long they'd been out but it was definitely too far from the hotel to walk back now. Sheldon was still behind her. She didn't know what to do. Where could she go? Just before the footpath lead them across Golden Gate Bridge, Amy heard Sheldon shout after her, she stopped in defeat and leant against the railing. It was so foggy that she could hardly see the water below.

Sheldon caught up and stood waiting behind her. The silence that followed heightened the sound of their ragged breath. Their hair was clinging to their skin either with sweat from walking so far and so fast, or because of the moist fog that continued to fall over San Francisco. It gave an ominous mystery to the landscape. Car headlights, street lamps and the dimly lit rooms from the city were barely visible through the thick mist. It felt as if they were completely alone.

Amy turned to face Sheldon, tears were streaming down her cheeks, "I'm sorry" she apologised. It had suddenly dawned on her; she was out in the middle of the night in a strange city, it was dark and hazy, she was miles from the security of her hotel room, Leonard and Penny had no idea where they were. And she had dragged Sheldon along the whole way.

He stood there now. Watching her. Expressionless.

"Don't be" he stepped closer, "Just tell me what to do"

"I don't know what I want you to do" Amy wrapped her arms around herself, now that she had stopped, the cold was getting to her.

"Please, I just need to know" Sheldon was adamant that he would get her to talk.

"I told you I don't know!" Amy moaned, exasperated. She was tired and _so_ _confused_. She had never been in a situation like this and didn't know how to handle it, the only emotion she seemed to be able to comprehend was anger, "I asked for space which you haven't given me, you are immature, you're selfish and our relationship was unhealthy, especially for me!" she cried.

Both took a step away from each other. Sheldon was shocked at the cruelness of her words, Amy could not believe how harsh she had been. She didn't mean to, it had just sort of come out.

Sheldon became angry in defence "Yeah well you weren't so great yourself" his eyebrows furrowed, "You pushed me so far. You were always trying to talk about our relationship and what I wasn't doing right. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough, and now that you've broken up with me, I know it's true"

His voice rose to shouting point, "I've been the one trying to fix this. I wasn't just going to stand by and let you walk away!" Sheldon was close to tears.

He wasn't expecting to go off on a rant but all his anger just seemed to escape. He didn't have time to recover before Amy was shouting back.

"Sheldon! Let me walk away. I need this. We both do!"

And she walked away.

 **I'm sorry for the angst. There will be more to come. I just like writing angst and building up the sexual tension before it's all released and everything's okay again! There will be some fluff eventually!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry but this is an incredibly short chapter, but don't worry I'll be updating again soon :)**

Amy began to walk across Golden Gate Bridge. She knew Sheldon was following her.

She shouted back to him, "And at least I was talking about our relationship and you knew what I wanted. I had no idea where it was going or what _you_ wanted. You say you're the one who's been trying to fix this but I've been doing that for the last five years! I kept to all your stupid little rules and agreements and why? Because I cared about you and did what made you feel comfortable. But what did I get out of it? Nothing!"

The fog was descending fast. Sheldon ran to catch up with her. Cars were streaming past, the water below was crashing and roaring, his face was wet with tears. She would never hear him over the noise.

He finally reached her and grabbed for her arm, spinning her round.

Amy was shocked by Sheldon's sudden forcefulness as she was physically turned around to look him in the eye.

"I gave you everything." Sheldon reversed her words, a slight mocking tone in his voice, "You were the only person who understood me. You were the only person that I felt a connection to. You were the only person I could trust. You were the only person I _wanted_ to do any of this with. Emotionally and physically, I got further with you than I had with anyone else. That was hard for me but I did it for you and _I liked it_. I wanted to go further because I love you and I knew we had a future together. But what did you do? You took that and you threw it all away! Leaving me alone, I didn't know what to do!" He was shouting above the fast cars and city noise.

"I only left because you're not good for me. You mocked me, never listened to anything I wanted and I was sick of it. You didn't tell me any of this, what you wanted for our future. Well, we have no future now. You left me no choice. We wanted different things" Amy quickly withdrew her arm from his grip, feeling that it gave Sheldon more power.

"We want the same things!" Sheldon roared "I know that you want what I want"

"Oh yeah! Because I wanted things to stay exactly the same. We barely touch each other, I drive you everywhere, you would live with Leonard forever, and I would live alone, abiding by every ruling in the relationship agreement." Amy shouted sarcastically over the surrounding noise.

"You think you know what I want?" Sheldon stood close to her face, "You're not even close. I wanted exactly the opposite. I wanted more. I wanted you. I had big plans for us. We would have been happy but you ruined it!"

"I didn't ruin anything!"

"I was going to propose!"

 **Cliffhanger... sorry for the angst. I'm imagining these chapters like the scenes in films where a couple are arguing and it's raining and they're shouting at each other, the sexual tension is rising and eventually one of them just kisses the other. Anyway, that's what I was kinda going for...**

 **More to come soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised I updated early, this chapter is a little bit longer. Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

Amy was frozen in shock.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Sheldon stood in front of her, breathing heavily, he was shocked himself. He hadn't anticipated revealing that to Amy.

They both stood in silence gulping and trying to catch their breath.

Amy finally spoke "What?" she asked, as if to check she had heard correctly.

Sheldon became coy and embarrassed, "Um… I was going to propose to you" He looked at the floor.

"What?" Amy asked again, still stunned.

"I think you heard me the first time, don't make me say it again" Sheldon reverted to his original, condescending self.

Amy nodded in conformation that she had heard him. She didn't understand.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Um… what? I mean… when? How?" she stuttered, gulped and cleared her throat to try again "I think I need some clarification"

Sheldon sighed and stood next to her. They were both leaning on the handrail, looking out towards the marina.

"This was all for you" he motioned towards the city, "The hotel, the cable cars, all of it. I wanted to give it to you as a present on our 5th anniversary but then you stormed out. Then I was going to invite you to come over our video chat but you broke up with me. So I gave the tickets to Leonard and Penny. They obviously realised they were originally for us and plotted all this" Sheldon's voice turned sour.

He paused, not knowing whether to continue. He glanced up at Amy, her arms were crossed across her chest and there were tears in her eyes. She was looking out at the water, barely moving.

Sheldon licked his lips, "I was going to propose here" he said, looking at the floor "On Golden Gate Bridge"

There was another pause. Neither knew what to do so remained in uncomfortable silence.

Amy sighed "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I was a bad boyfriend and I know that now"

"No, I didn't explain to you what was wrong and I just ran from my problems. I'm sorry, I behaved like a rude little child"

"Maybe it was both of us" Sheldon reasoned, Amy looked up with a small smile.

There was silence again.

"I don't really know what to do now" Amy confessed.

"Well, I suppose we could try and get a cab back or…"

"No. I mean with us" She confirmed.

"What about us?" Sheldon was confused. He didn't really think there was anything more to say. He had admitted that he was planning on proposing and Amy had clearly stated beforehand that she didn't want anything to do with him.

"What I mean Sheldon is that we wanted the same things, didn't we? We just got lost along the way and there was a lack of communication. But we both want this" Amy realised.

"Yes, oh yes Amy! Yes. I want everything! I want to get married, I want to have kids, I want to grow old with you. And only you!" Sheldon hugged her in excitement, picking her up and twirling her around. Amy giggled in delight. She wasn't expecting him to be so forward, they still had some talking to do.

But there wasn't time for talking. As she found her feet on the floor, Sheldon leant in and planted a kiss on Amy's lips. It was unlike any they'd ever had before. There was a longing there, they had both missed this. Amy leant in and wrapped her arms around Sheldon's shoulders and he gripped her waist, pulling her in deeper.

The couple broke apart, "You know, Sheldon, I think this was good for us, this time apart. It gave us a chance to grow and mature separately, to realise what we wanted" Amy explained.

Sheldon replied, "I thought you didn't know what you wanted?" questioningly, she had been so confused, what made up her mind?

"I always knew what I wanted. I wanted you. I just had to know why" Amy smiled up at him. Their chests were still pressed together, their breathing synchronised.

The warm rush from their kiss subsided and Amy shivered.

"Come on, let's get you back" Sheldon took off his jacket and gave it to her. He wrapped an arm around Amy to keep her warm and to stay as close to her as possible.

They began to walk back towards the city

 **YAY! Finally a happy chapter! I think this is going to last for two more chapters :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A little fluff...**

The whole way back to the hotel, Amy couldn't believe what had happened.

Sheldon was going to propose to her, all those months ago.

She was sad that she had ruined it. If he had asked back then she would have probably said yes. But then again, would that have been the right thing to do? They had both grown so much in this time apart.

Amy watched Sheldon, his eyes were drooping and heavy, the city lights flashed over his face as it leant against the window of the cab.

Sheldon could see Amy watching him. His hand crept into the space between them and he held onto hers. She squeezed it in return. Sheldon smiled and finally closed his eyes.

Amy felt bad. She had taken Sheldon on this roller coaster ride. He had wanted to talk but she wouldn't let him. As it turns out, that is what was really needed. For them to talk.

They did want the same things. Amy didn't want Sheldon to think that she had just rekindled their relationship because he had a wedding ring though. It was much more than that. She needed to explain that.

She was sure there was still a lot to talk about but for now she enjoyed watching him sleep, knowing that things could only get better from here.

xxxxxx

Upon returning to the hotel, Amy took Sheldon back to his room. They were both exhausted, their clothes were clinging to their skin, Amy's make-up was streaming down her face from her tears, and Sheldon's eyes were heavy and drooping from pursuing Amy all evening. The sore, stiff neck he got from leaning against the germ-infested cab window was not worth the small amount of sleep he had gotten.

They reached his door and Sheldon slid his key into the lock and turned. Snoring could be heard inside. That was strange, Leonard didn't snore. The couple looked at each other in confusion before stepping closer into the gloomy room.

Penny lay sprawled with Leonard in bed, her head was face down into her pillow, and the grunting coming from her was causing the whole room to vibrate. Clothes were everywhere. Sheldon and Amy could immediately see what they had been doing.

Sheldon turned to Amy with a disgusted look on his face, "No concern for us then" he said sarcastically, "Just their own addiction to carnal activities. Honestly, her snoring is louder than a steam train whistle"

Amy snorted in laughter.

Sheldon shushed her since the sound caused the couple to stir in their sleep. Penny rolled over and cuddled up to Leonard.

"What do I do? I don't want to stay here with them!" Sheldon giggled.

Amy nudged him with her shoulder.

"Why don't you stay with me?"

Sheldon looked deep into her eyes. The laughter had stopped and Amy was looking back at him. Sheldon was suddenly overcome with affection, his cheeks flushed as he felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, Amy was staring in anticipation, her eyes almost seemed to change colour as he saw her pupils dilate.

He nodded, "Okay"

xxxxxx

Amy and Sheldon giggled and hushed each other as they shuffled down the corridor to the room that Amy had been sharing with Penny. She slid the key into the slot and flung the door open.

The room looked the same as when they had left it earlier in the day apart from the light pink bag that was once on Penny's bed had been replaced with Sheldon's case.

Amy walked over to the window and drew the curtains. Sheldon unzipped his bag.

"Did you ask them to bring my things here?" he asked.

"No. They probably wanted to share a room though and assumed we'd be fine so just swapped you around" Amy reasoned.

Sheldon pressed his lips together and nodded in understanding. He was hoping that Amy had secretly planned this by calling and asking if they could share a room tonight, "What made them think we'd be okay with this? They didn't know we'd made up"

But Amy had already gone into the bathroom and now emerged wearing her nightgown, the fresh scent of mint followed her out. Sheldon gulped and quickly gathered his things together.

He swapped with her and went into the bathroom.

When Sheldon had finished with his nightly routine, he unlocked the door and crept out into the dark room. Amy was in her bed, he could see her chest rising and falling, and her breathing was heavy. She must be asleep.

Sheldon shuffled over to his own bed and climbed under the cold sheets, shivering. It was very late now, he wasn't surprised that Amy had fallen asleep so quickly. He tried to sleep too, matching his breathing pattern with Amy's.

It was so quiet that Sheldon was shocked when she spoke up, "Sheldon?" she asked.

"I thought you were asleep" He whispered back.

"No" she said in reply, "I was waiting for you"

There was silence, Sheldon didn't know what she meant. What did she mean, 'waiting for him?'

Luckily his questions were answered.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Me neither. It takes me a while to get used to an unfamiliar bed. This one's really cold"

"You know, maybe we could move our beds. Just so they're a little closer together" Amy suggested "You're really far away" She scrunched her eyes, knowing her suggestion would be met with a blunt refusal.

Sheldon, however, quickly flicked the light switch on and the room lit up. He jumped out of bed and put on his slippers. He squatted against the side of the bed and with all his strength, started pushing it towards Amy's.

"I'm fine by the way" he sarcastically grunted through gritted teeth.

Amy was instantly by his side and together they pushed until the two single beds met to form one big bed.

They climbed in together. The sheets were still cold and so Amy pressed her body as close to Sheldon's as possible, hoping he wouldn't mind. He responded, however, by wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her neck.

Warmth spread through Amy. She nestled into the crook of Sheldon's neck and breathed in his scent. Their legs intertwined, Sheldon placed a kiss on Amy's forehead before closing his eyes, and in response Amy lightly pecked his neck. He smiled and pressed his lips to her head. They both sighed and relaxed.

Never had the pair been so cosy and comfortable.

They soon fell asleep.

 **Only one more chapter left! I'm really sad this is ending :'(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter! I want to thank everyone for reading and saying such lovely comments in the reviews. It means a lot that you've taken the time to support me and my writing! :)**

After not hearing anything from Sheldon and Amy, Penny and Leonard decided to find them. First stop: Amy's room.

They were not disappointed, when the door swung open, Amy was stood in her dressing gown and Sheldon was sprawled out over their shared bed, fast asleep.

Penny stuck her tongue into her cheek and smiled, "What do we have here then?"

"Shush! Sheldon's asleep" Amy hastily stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her, "We had a pretty late night"

"What happened?" Penny was ready to burst.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Come on, we know that's not true. We just saw you and Sheldon sharing a bed!"

"Well you stole his room so you didn't leave us much choice!" Amy retaliated.

"Yeah sure. It was us that made you push the two beds together" Leonard raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Whatever, does this mean you're getting back together?" Penny asked.

"We kinda got back together last night I think"

"What? No Way! Did you…?" Penny began before Amy interrupted.

"No! Nothing like that, we just talked and cuddled. It was nice" She smiled.

Penny squealed in excitement and jumped onto her toes.

"Look, don't make a big deal. I don't want Sheldon freaking out because of you"

"We promise we won't" Leonard agreed, "Why don't you wake him and join us for breakfast?"

Amy agreed and Penny and Leonard left to grab a table downstairs. Amy returned to the room. Sheldon was lying on his back, breathing peacefully. Amy watched him for a while before running her hand through his hair and brushing it back.

"Sheldon…" She whispered, trying to wake him slowly. Sheldon moaned and turned over to face her, but his eyes were still closed.

"Come on. Leonard and Penny are going to meet us downstairs for breakfast" She stroked his arm through the sheets, trying to coax him out of bed.

Instead, Sheldon took the arm out from under the covers and pulled Amy down to lie with him, he nestled into her and held on tight, making sure she couldn't escape.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

xxxxxx

Finally they arrived down at the restaurant. Penny and Leonard were sat at a table by the window. They waved as the couple walked over.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Penny asked before taking a sip of tea.

"That is none of your business" Sheldon responded. He pulled a chair out for Amy then sat next to her in his own. Penny raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way towards Leonard who smiled and winked at her.

"So it looks like things are okay with you two" He thought aloud.

"We still have some stuff to talk about I think, but yes, things are good" Sheldon smiled at Amy and rubbed his hand over her thigh. She smiled back and placed her hand on top of his.

"Good" Penny watched the intimate exchange between them, "Well it looks like our plan worked. Still mad?" She beamed and took another sip of tea.

"Oh don't worry, upon returning home, you will have the opportunity to watch a video and lecture, made by me, stating how you shouldn't trick your friends. There will be a test afterwards so I suggest taking notes" Sheldon raised his eyebrows at the couple opposite him.

"He's joking right?" Penny was wary.

"I can never tell" Leonard replied, "But I know I'm scared"

Sheldon gave them one last stare before picking up a menu to share with Amy.

They ordered breakfast and sat chatting whilst they ate.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Leonard asked, and he soon regretted it as Sheldon began to excitedly list off everything he wanted to do before they had to go home.

xxxxxx

Their final day in San Francisco had been wonderful. They had managed to fit in almost everything on Sheldon's list and soon had to make their way to the airport. There was just one last thing left to do.

Sheldon quietly asked if he and Amy could have some alone time so Leonard and Penny stepped back as he turned and took Amy away.

Sheldon took her back up to Golden Gate Bridge.

"Sheldon, what are you doing? Why aren't Leonard and Penny coming?" He had hold of Amy's hand and was pulling her across, he didn't answer her questions and simply continued on. She looked back to see Leonard and Penny at the end of the bridge, standing still and watching them go.

They finally reached the centre of the bridge and turned around to look back at the city. It was dusk, the first few street lamps were beginning to turn on yet the pale pink sunset still peaked through the clouds sending small rays of light bouncing off buildings. It looked magical.

Sheldon and Amy stood in silence, hands on the rails, just watching the world like they had done before.

Finally Sheldon turned towards Amy, he took her hands.

"I love you"

She smiled and squeezed his hands, "I love you too"

Suddenly Sheldon began to sink before her eyes. He lowered himself onto one knee.

Amy was taken aback, she gasped and took a step back.

"Amy" Sheldon began, she smiled and stepped forward again, "This is exactly what I imagined. This is how I planned it, all those months ago when I asked my mother for the engagement ring, when I bought those tickets. I know things haven't been great recently but I know that it will get better. It can only get better. _I will make it better._ You make me happy in ways I never imagined and I will strive to make you feel the same way"

Tears were prickling in both their eyes, Amy sniffed and laughed, waiting for Sheldon to continue.

"I know I'm difficult but you're the only person who has accepted me for who I am and helped me to grow. Amy Farrah Fowler you are my whole world. I thought I was happy. I thought I didn't need love but you changed my mind. It may have taken longer than expected but you made your way into my heart and mind and refused to leave" They laughed and sniffed back tears, "I will love you forever and I want to prove it"

He let go of her hands and reached into his pocket, retrieving a little velvet box.

Amy sniffed again, tears were now pouring down her face.

Sheldon opened the box and an antique engagement ring glittered inside.

"Amy Farrah Fowler. Will you marry me?"

She giggled and nodded, "Yes"

He stood, carefully took the ring out of the box and delicately placed it on her finger.

"I love you" Amy cradled his face in her hands.

Sheldon placed his arms around her waist and pulled her in close for a long kiss.

From the side-lines Penny and Leonard could see the two faint silhouettes embracing.

"She said yes" Penny whispered.

 **A happy ending to finish! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me ;)  
This fic originally started as a celebration for reaching my target number of followers on Tumblr, it ended up being the longest one I've written and the most successful. THANK YOU! :) **


End file.
